Macaw
by Gabi C
Summary: Tweek tiene una nueva mascota que cuidar y no puede contener su entusiasmo. Por otro lado, Craig busca como aprovecharse de la situación. Ligero Creek.


**AN:** Feliiiz navidad (atrasado) y año nuevo a todos ustedes! Disfruten leyendo a Craig explotando mascotas y traten de ignorar el terrible final.

Este fic es un regalo para Mickz, espero que te sientas mejor (:

* * *

Tweek se encontraba sentado en el sillón más grande de su casa, sonriendo tranquilamente mientras tomaba una taza de café y esperaba porque su novio llegara. El único problema era que Tweek _nunca_ se sentía tranquilo.

Sentirse tranquilo significaba que no tenía ninguna preocupación, y no tener ninguna preocupación significa estar _seguro_. Y Tweek jamás podía estar seguro (no con el fantasma de la bondad dando vueltas por ahí y los aliens dándole sondas anales a la gente, Jesús).

Eso era exactamente lo que pensó Craig al ver al rubio, tan… _tranquilo_. Ni siquiera había hecho un escándalo tan pronto el pelinegro entró a su casa, algo que hacía cada vez que lo visitaba dicho sea de paso. Es más, Craig tenía que recordarle todas las veces que fue el mismo Tweek quien le dio una llave de repuesto por si los zombies atacaban.

"Hey… ¿Te sientes bien?" Ahora, Craig siendo el joven inteligente que era podía sentir el peligro de acercarse mucho al rubio cuando se encontraba en ese estado. Por lo que decidió usar la misma táctica que empleaba con su hermana menor cuando le venía el periodo: desde lejos y como si fuera un animal salvaje, si tenía chocolate mejor.

Tweek solo parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír aún más fuerte y asentir con la cabeza rápidamente.

"¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

Bien, ese era el límite. ¿Nada de trabarse con sus propias palabras? ¿No _AH's _ni _NGH's _ni _CRAIG COMO ENTRASTE AQUÍ_? Algo definitivamente estaba mal. El pelinegro dudó entre cerrar o no la puerta; si lo hacía acabaría con su única vía de escape.

Decidió dejarla entre abierta, solo por si acaso.

"No lo sé, te ves… calmado ¿Sucedió algo?" Las palabras de Craig parecieron despertar a Tweek, quien tras un grito inteligible corrió hacia su habitación para volver a aparecer con una gran jaula entre manos. "Espera, eso es un-"

"¡LORO! M-mis papás me compraron uno nuevo después de que mi terapista sugiriera un cachorro. Sabes que los perros-"

"Te asustan, sí, sí, lo sé."

El rubio asintió complacido y volteó hacia su nueva mascota, silbando bajito y acariciando sus plumas por entre las rejas. Craig frunció el ceño molesto, sacándole el dedo medio al ave y maldiciendo entre dientes. No era que odiara a los pájaros, pero no veía que era tan interesante en una simple ave como para que Tweek le pusiera más atención que al mismo Craig.

Sí, el pelinegro se sentía celoso y no quería compartir a su novio.

Con un bufido exasperado se apoyó contra la pared, dándose cuenta de que los padres de Tweek no estaban por ningún lado.

"¿Estamos solos?"

El rubio falló en notar el tono sugestivo de su pareja, ignorándolo por completo mientras alimentaba a su nueva mascota.

"No. Café esta con nosotros."

"… ¿Llamaste a tu loro Café?"

"¡Cállate! ¡Tu llamaste a tu cuy Stripe! _ACK_"

"Si pero porque podías ver la línea y todo- eso no importa. No puedes decirme seriamente que me llamaste SOLO para que vea a tu loro, ¿verdad?"

"C-claro que no. Mañana es el día de las mascotas y necesito que me ayudes a llevar a Café."

Por supuesto. Justo lo que necesitaba. No solo se había apurado en llegar a casa de Tweek con promesas de- ejem. Con _falsas_ promesas, si no que ahora tendría que cargar al pájaro ese por todos lados. Genial.

* * *

Mientras Tweek terminaba sus tareas (Craig tenía prohibido ayudarlo, solo lo distraía); dicho pelinegro sintió la necesidad de dejarle en claro al loro como eran las cosas.

"No me agradas." El loro movió su cabeza a un costado mientras cerraba sus ojos un par de veces. "Hablo en serio. ¡Tweek es mío y más te vale que no te acerques!"

"_Mío_, GRAAH."

Craig lo miró sorprendido por unos segundos, sus labios ligeramente separados mientras su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora. Estúpidamente respondió "YO LO VI PRIMERO" antes de darse cuenta de la situación y de lo que acababa de decir.

"_Primero gah"_

El loro no solo **hablaba** pero parecía imitar los pequeños ruidos de Tweek a la perfección. De pronto el hecho de que el rubio tuviera un nuevo loro no parecía tan mala idea, después de todo tenía toda la tarde para enseñarle nuevas palabras.

Es más, Craig casi estaba emocionado por ir a clases.

* * *

"Pensé que Café no te iba agradar pero _ngh_ me alegro que se lleven bien."

Craig caminaba junto a Tweek, sujetando su mano mientras con la otra cargaba la gran jaula del loro. Sonrió ampliamente ante las palabras del rubio, apretando su mano ligeramente.

"¿Bromeas? Tu loro es genial. Aparte y aprende bastante rápido, ¿quien diría que unas fotos en Facebook sería suficiente?"

"¿Suficiente? ¿Suficiente para qué?_ ngh_"

"O, ya lo verás."

Por alguna razón Tweek tenía un mal presentimiento. Odiaba las sorpresas y Craig estaba actuando bastante raro. Tan pronto llegaron al colegio el pelinegro se puso a buscar a alguien con la mirada e ignorando la mirada desconfiaba del rubio, sonrió cruelmente al encontrar a su víctima. Sin decir una sola palabra se dirigió hacia él, llevando a Café.

"Mickey. ¡_Heeey _Mickey! GRAH."

Todos se voltearon a verlo, el gritó agudo del ave siendo más que notorio, pero esa no era la razón por la que todos susurraban nerviosos. Oh, claro que no.

Kenny cerró lentamente la puerta de su casillero, contando hasta diez mentalmente como Karen le había enseñado para no hacer algo estúpido (en este caso, no romperle la cara a alguien) antes de voltear hacía quien acababa de pronunciar el nombre _prohibido._

Era un apodo estúpido la verdad, todo culpa de Cartman, alegando que su apellido y su gusto por las ratas quedaba preciso.

McCormick, Mick, _Mickey._

Era sorprendente que nadie se haya dado cuenta antes y Kenny **odiaba** ese apodo más que nada en la vida.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"_¡MICKEY MICKEY!_ Hey Hey Mickey."

Craig no pudo contenerse por más tiempo, riéndose con fuerza mientras se apoyaba en sus propias rodillas para no caerse. Kenny estaba más que confundido, es decir ¿cómo ese loro sabía sobre ese apodo? Por otro lado Tweek estaba a punto de tener un aneurisma, no había tenido una mascota por dos días y ya estaba siendo explotada.

Finalmente Craig recobró su aliento, limpiando unas cuantas lágrimas mientras sonreía falsamente.

"Oh perdón McCor_mick_, solo te quería presentar a Café. Veo que serán buenos amigos."

Lentamente Kenny se dio cuenta de que _no, el pájaro no es un psíquico _sino que era obra de Craig. Cielos, el chico tenía que aprender a tomar una broma. Cuando Kenny dijo que Tweek haría una buena pareja con él y debía dejar al pelinegro solo estaba **bromeando**; no había necesidad de ir por ahí enseñándole a las aves sus más oscuros secretos solo para vengarse.

"¡CRAIG! D-deja a Kenny en paz y no explotes a mi mascota por tus fines egoístas." Tweek tenía los brazos cruzados, tratando de parecer enojado pero fallando en el intento, solo se veía adorable. Claro, eso es algo que solo Craig pensaba; en opinión de Kenny, Tweek podía asustar hasta su propia madre con esas miradas de enojo.

"Aww vamos Tweekers, es solo un juego. A Mickey le _encanta_, ¿verdad Mickey?"

"Vete a la mierda Tucker."

"¡Suficiente! _NGH."_ Tweek jaló la jaula de Café hacia el mismo, acariciando su cabeza por un segundo antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse hacia su siguiente clases. Craig estaba a punto de seguirlo pero pareció pensarlo dos veces, sosteniendo a Kenny por la capucha de su anorak y obligando a verlo a los ojos.

"No quiero caer en amenazas _Mickey_ pero estoy seguro que entiendes que te quiero lejos de Tweek ¿sí? O puede que Café se entere _accidentalmente_ de otros secretos. Y ya que nadie puede lastimar al loro –especialmente no con Tweek protegiéndolo- estoy seguro que todos tendrán mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante, ¿cierto?"

Kenny trató de suprimir un escalofrío de terror, Craig era como la perfecta novia acosadora psicópata. Torpemente asintió con la cabeza, viendo como el pelinegro sonreía complacido y corría detrás de Tweek.

Por alguna razón Kenny sintió que nada bueno saldría de juntar a Café y Craig. Claramente pudo escuchar como Café gritaba por el pasillo _¡marica!, ¡puta!, ¡hippie!_, mezclado con los gritos de protesta de los estudiantes y las risas de Craig.

Kenny tenía que admitir que era un buen plan, Craig no podía decir todas esas cosas sin recibir las consecuencias; pero siendo una mascota nadie podía realmente hacer nada en todo el día. En especial siendo Tweek y sus habilidades de boxeo quien defendía al animal. Lo curioso es que el rubio era normalmente pacífico, pero cuando Craig estaba de por medio las cosas se descontrolaban un poco. ¿Tal vez por eso todos dudaron cuando se hicieron pareja? Quién sabe, lo único importante ahora era alejarse lo más posible de esos dos.

Al menos hasta que el dichoso _día de las mascotas_ se acabara.


End file.
